blues_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Skyler
Skyler Marie Rusco Oshama or Skyler, The Fierce Delinquent, is one of NicoTDaddicted's main OCs. Biography Born as the daughter of the mayor of Hawaii, Skyler learned to strongly dislike her mother and things such as the police and rules. Skyler constantly gets herself in trouble and even lands herself in juvenile detention once in a while. However, she always seems to be able to charm her way out of any situation, a trick she learned from her grandmother. So being the charming and troubling making girl that she is, Skyler has gotten herself into make troubles in her relationships. She manipulates her boy toys and gets them to do whatever she wants. Ten Words To Describe Her #Fierce #Delinquent #Skateboarder #Rebellious #Boastful #Tomboy #Romantic #Charming #Regretful #Fun Audition -Skyler is seen skateboarding on the street and she did some impressive tricks.- Skyler: Hey! Skyler here! So, I think that you should pick me for the show, since I'm talented, beautiful, intelligent, and I have my own car! No kidding! I have the freedom to go wherever I want! Skyler's mom: Skyler honey! I need you to pick some things from the store. Oh, and also, the car needs gas. Audrey: And pick up your little cousin Gretel, just cuz I don't wanna. Skyler: (sarcastically) Total freedom. But, please, pick me on your show! I need to apologize to my sexy ex Dexy (gets out her locket, with Dex's picture on it). He's the angel that I'm willing to sign up on your stupid show for. Audrey: Would you just turn that thing off! Skyler: Just pick me, or you'll be sorry. (Camera turns off) Online Profile What’s your best quality? Easily my determination. It's because of it that I always ''get what I want '''Faves? (Music, color, movie, food)' *Indie Rock *Purple *I personally love The Hunger Games movie series *Chili Dogs Describe your craziest dream. I had a dream that I punched my Mom. The crazy part was that I only punched her once...the times I've punched her, it's been around five times. Best memory from childhood? The first time I disobeyed my Mom; I was four, and I ran away from home while the babysitter was sleeping to sneak into a bar. Didn't manage to drink, but it was STILL worth it! Most embarrassing moment at school? Like I actually get embarrassed. If anything, embarrassing people's my job. Describe the first job you ever had. I was working as a waitress in this hotel. It sucked, but at least that's where I met Kayleigh and Briana, plus we still crashed the place, which was awesome. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Gorgeous as always, and rich. A rich professional skateboarder. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? To me, dream and date never go on the same sentence. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Skateboard just one last time Old Design Skyler had MANY past designs, so it'd take forever to name all of them. There are a few things that are important to point out. For one, her hair was a shoulder-length, and as time progressed, it got longer and longer, as well as wavier. Her hair also had purple streaks. Her style was also more tomboy-ish and less revealing.She also originally did not wear boots, and Lulu was the first to add them on her second design. He was also the first one to give her a crop top, and ever since then everyone started to draw Skyler with crop tops. Her lip piercing was added by Trev, as well as the longer, wavier hair is much more similar to his design. The clothes are from Trev's last Skyler design. In Skyler's alternate design by Malik, Skyler's hair gains the purple streaks, though in a much lighter tone. Her top is also longer and she wears jean shorts. The gray of her boots is darker.A wristband is also added to her design. Trivia *Skyler's theme song is Ex's and Oh's by Elle King. *Originally, she used to date Dex, and was in a popular ship with him called SkyDex *She has a long rivalry with the cafeteria lady from her school. *She finds art as a great way to express herself *Her birthday is the same day as my mom's, being May 20 *She loves the beach *She is the best drawer in my ocs *Most of her bio was written by Lulu *She plays soccer, but hardly ever makes it to the practices for her laziness. This causes a conflict between her and her coach. Gallery Category:Females Category:Nico's OC's Category:Storyline Characters Category:Competition Characters Category:Characters On Shows Category:Characters On Competitions Category:Neutral Characters Category:Bad Characters Turned Neutral Category:Anti-Hero Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Taurus Category:Straight